Hitmanstuck Tales of the Hits
by PsychoticNovaLyzer
Summary: based on blackoutballad's Hitmanstuck/ this will contain numerous stories, consisting the characters and their ways of dealing with each other. MAY contain some shipping couples... maaaaay ;D rated M just in case XD


"RIGHT RIGHT! TURN TO YOUR BLOODY RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP YOUR MAKING ME NERVOUS!"

An old lady darted to the side as two boys quickly ran out the alleyway she just barely passed. They're faces contorted in annoyance and a slight panic, as they turned and ran into the right end of the street. Feet clacking down onto the pavement as they heaved, the smaller of the two ranting on and on consisting a "oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

The lady was about to breathe out and shake her head, but not before a car drove out the alleyway and screeched. Making the old lady scream her lungs out and faint onto the spot.

The car stopped a bit and turned after the running guys in pursuit.

"bloody hell John how many times did i have to tell you that hammer of yours is way too obvious!" The boy, apparently called John huffed and got a scowl onto his face.

"well not like YOUR guns where the things that where responsible for accidentally firing a bullet into the alarm mechanism!" The older of the two laughed, his head slightly turned backwards to see the car gaining up on them and a bloke leaning out the window. Probably ready to shoot they're asses by no doubt.

"listen John I know your trying to apologize and all but right now I think our predicament just got a tad worse my lad!" His grin setting John off in a way he didn't like.

That grin spelled trouble. They darted into another street trying to slow it down enough to not catch up.

"Jake... what the hell" he turned his head too and his eyes widened considerably. That was not a Uzi type gun was it? Oh fuck his life...

"what's the plan?" the older one called Jake turned his head towards his partner once more, the grin fading and he raised an eyebrow. Overbite sticking out. "Plan? What plan?"

John's face turned white, flicking his glasses back into position. "you have got to be joking..."

Jake just grinned again and winked at the younger boy. "our target is in the vehicle for a quick reminder..." He then jumped, and swirled around, pulling his guns from they're confined spaces. His glasses shimmered as he pointed them towards the drivers seat in a fluent motion.

Shooting while he ran backwards. John just laughed and retorted. "man you look ridiculous doing that!"

The older one just huffed and tilted his head slightly in a heroic demeanour. "I saw this in a movie and it looked amazing so hold your commentaries to the credits dear boy!" John rolled his eyes, but quickly continued to run down the street as the guy in the car started shooting back. One of the bullets coming uncomfortably close to his shoes making him rant again. "ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!" They quickly made a U turn and darted across the street, trying to evade, and not to let innocent bystanders get involved.

Jake just kept shooting until his foot got stuck on a piece of pavement, making him topple backwards onto his behind. John quickly halted and ran towards him hauling him up, his eyes flashing with stress. His attention got sidetracked though as he heard the car getting close. The guy still firing his rounds at the boys, as John squinted his eyes shut, while one pierced the side of his jacket. No harm done really, but his eyes glared towards the perpetrator.

"that's it! that was my fav. jacket, and..."

He stood up quickly, hauling out his hammer and throwing it right at the car "i just DRY CLEANED THAT!" he hoped it would hit the tire of the darn thing. It slightly escalated however, swirling in a round line until it crashed through the window of the passengers seat, disappearing from sight slightly as a giant splatter of red suddenly adorned the front window. "oh..." John cringed a bit, noting his favourite hammer would be covered in that muck. But quite fast replaced by a face of panic since the car turned slipped and started screeching towards them at a lightning speed.

He gave a yelp as he got pulled back by an arm around his waist and pushed against the wall, Jake leaning over him as the car slipped passed them just barely.

The sound stopped and things got quiet... well as remotely quiet a city can be while suddenly being confronted by two guys shooting on a car while it crashed...

"You alright there lad?" John looked up at the green eyes belonged to his partner. he cheekily smiled. "Never better!"

The older one shook his head and laughed. "i would say so, you just finished our case with just being as rambunctious as ever... nice swing old chap might I add" John just shone from the compliments. He loved getting them from his partner. His buckteeth sticking out. "All in a days work!" Jake got away from the wall and assessed the damage, making a beeline towards the car and opening the driver's seat door. Stepping away might I add due to the blood dripping down from the car.

"Egads! Now that's what I call a bloody mess..." The younger of the two ran up to him and saw his hammer sticking from the guy's head, his eyes squinting slightly.

As Jake was done taking a picture from the target, John bended down and pulled his hammer out, holding down a groan of annoyance. His hammer was covered alright... which was indeed an understatement. A shiver went down his spine when he felt a sudden pair of fingertips at the back of his neck, sliding against him like a feather. The voice of his partner only inches from his ear. "Good job"

John blushed slightly and his mouth corners tugged upwards slightly. But as quickly as it came Jake was gone and John stood up again watching his partner walk away, hands behind his head and his guns already tucked back in their respective spots.

"Come on old chap let's get back! it's almost tea time and you know I darn gobbling hate to miss out on that" The black haired youngster quickly darted towards Jake's side, pushing him a bit. "You and your cravings!" a quick hand shot out and ruffled said boys younger boys hair. "Can't help what the mind reels to delight itself with boy!" Sirens reaching they're ears, they quickened they're pace slightly and turned into an alleyway, they're eyes wide and mouths a thin line. Cops where not they're cup of tea for teatime...

As the sirens went on and off a girl walked up the staircase, making her way to the roof of the building. Her eyes darted left to right as they connected to a very distinctive individual.

"For cryin out loud Jadey... again?" She stooped down towards the sleeping, long black haired girl, as she snoozed silently and content, the sniping gun still in her hands.

The older girl shook her head. She picked up the girls rifle and packed it into the cello case she had propped down next to her. "You'll thank me later for this..." and she slapped the snoozing girl on the head, which in her case sputtered some weird words and flailed her hands about. "oh... HI JANE!" The girl clasped her hand onto the younger girls mouth, shushing her on the spot. "Easy there not everyone needs to hear you..." The girl just smiled and shrugged. Oh how she was so optimistic it remained a mystery...

Suddenly her eyes popped wide as she pulled away and looked down, groaning and pushing her face into her hands.

"i missed it AGAIN!" Jane just nodded. "Yup you fell asleep again... you should watch that girl..." The said girl just smiled a bit apologetic. "Sorry Jane... I can't help it all" Jane just shook her head again.

"C'mon the boys are probably already back, so let's pack things up and move" Jade quickly got up and nodded her head, swinging her cello case around to her back, and flicked her goggles back on.

"Oh and Jade next time... try coffee?"


End file.
